The Crest of Evil
by Shidou Hikaru
Summary: Matt feels sorry for himself and wanders off. Puppetmon has a trick up his sleeve! What's gonna happen? Please review!
1. The Crest of Evil

THE CREST OF EVIL

This story is set after Matt leaves the group and Mimi and Joe stay behind. I don't own any thing important like Digimon the coolest and cutest show in the world. So please no one hurt me I'm a very big fan of Digimon.

Matt walked threw the woods. Tsunamon had digivolved to Gabumon."Matt wait up!" called Gabumon from behind. Matt pretend he didn't here and kept walking. Gabumon tripped and fell to the ground. "Matt, wait!" cried Gabumon trying to get up. Matt stopped and sat behind against a tree. Gabumon scrambled to get up. He sat down next to Matt. Matt began to play his harmonica. It was beginning to get dark and Gabumon was worn out from walking and fell asleep in an instant.  
Matt stop playing and sat and watch nothing in particular. Man why did I have to get you thought Matt. Crest of friendship ha I ain't got no friends. Poor Gabumon I didn't even help him when he needed me. That's not friendship. Matt looked at Gabumon. Then he took off his crest and digivice and placed it on the ground. Matt tiptoed away. He took one last look at Gabumon and said in a whisper, "Goodbye."

Elsewhere*

"Pupetmon, you have failed in destroying the digidestined," said Piedmon. Puppetmon looked at Piedmon and walked up to him. "Is that why you called me here?" said Puppetmon crossing his arms. "Take this," said Piedmon handing him a crest and tag. "What is it?" asked Puppetmon. "It's a crest that I made, it's the crest of evil," said Piedmon. "So," said Pupptemon. Piedmon made a projection of Matt walking alone in the woods. "Make this digidestine wear this crest and we will be more powerful then any digimon," laughed Piedmon. Puppetmon smiled.

Gabumon woke up. The sun shined in is eyes. "Matt, time to get up," said Gabumon. He didn't her a reply. Then he lept to the other side to wake up Matt but he was gone."Matt!" he called. Then he saw the crest and digivice on the ground. _Had Matt been kidnapped?_, thought Gabumon. Then he started to run holding the digivice and crest in his hand."Tia, Sora, T.K., Augumon, Patamon!" he shouted running faster and faster."If Matt's in trouble, then I got to find the others canít help him all by myself."

Matt walked along not really thinking about anyone or anything. Not knowing that he was being closely watched by Puppetmon. Then Puppetmon ran ahead of Matt. Then he saw some vines. He tangled himself in it which he could easily escape if he needed to. Matt walked up and stop by a lake. He splashed some water on his face.  
"Help me please someone!" shouted a voice. Matt followed the voice and saw Puppetmon!   
"What are you doing here?" Matt shouted. "Please help me, my friends abandoned me and I can't get out!" cried Puppetmon. Matt turned to leave. "O please, how would you feel if you where me and your friends left you and I didn't help you?" asked Puppetmon.  
Matt stopped. He knew how it felt when his friends got mad at him and talked behind his back and probily would of ditched him if they could.  
Matt then pulled the vines off of Puppetmon and he was free. "Thank you," said Puppetmon. Matt walked and sat bye the lake. Puppetmon grinned and walked over to him. "Where's your pals?" asked Puppetmon. Matt didn't say anything. Then he sat next to him."Tell me about," said Puppetmon. Matt looked at him. Even though he was a Dark Master he looked friendly and didn't even hurt him.  
"Fine," said Matt looking at him. "I'm not a good friend. Thats why I don't have many. Everyone didn't even care when I left the group! Also when I got my stupid crest. I had o get the crest of friendship what a laugh. I can't even be nice to Gabumon who cares for me." Matt hit the water after he saw his reflection.  
Puppetmon got up. "Well to me it seems that it's not your fault it's theirs," lied Puppetmon. "They are bossing you around, making you a loser, telling you your not important when your a million times better then them." Matt looked at Puppetmon with tears in his eyes.

Gabumon raced threw the forest. He kept on running no matter how much his foot hurt. Then he crashed into someone. When he opened his eyes he saw Joe. "Joe!" shouted Gabumon. "Joe, Gabumon are you alright?" asked Mimi, Palemon, and Gomamon. Gabumon started to talk real fast that no one understood him. "Calm down," said Joe. "Now tell us what's wrong," said Mimi. Gabumon took a deep breath. "It's Matt. He's gone I don't know what happened to him. He's disappeared!" cried Gabumon. The others gasped. Gabumon then showed them the crest and digivice. "We have to find him," said Gomamon."Ya, but we'll need the others," said Palemon. "We'll have to find them," said Joe. "Let's go, then we'll find Matt," said Mimi. Then they all went looking for Tia and the others.

"You really think so?" asked Matt. "Think so? I know so," said Puppetmon, "I bet it's because of them you got that crest of friendship. You could of got any of them you see the crest goes to the person who wishes for them or the person who wishes for someone else." Matt looked confused. He learned how he got his crest from that thing that took over Kari. "That's not what I heard," said Matt. Puppetmon smiled. "I know cuz one time I snuck in there when they where making the crest and thats what I heard," lied Puppetmon.   
Matt got up. "Well what am I going to do now? I just can't stand it. They all changed I didn't," said Matt. _Perfect. he's falling for it_, thought Pupetmon. "I can help," said Puppetmon. Matt looked at him surprised. "You can?" said Matt. Puppetmon smiled and took out a crest and tag. "You see, this a special crest," began Puppetmon. "This crest give you all the crest combined and it will also make you better." Puppetmon held out the tag and crest. Matt looked at and took it from Puppetmon. _This can help me_, thought Matt. "Put it on," urged Puppetmon. Matt hesitated. "I don't know," said Matt.  
"What do you mean? This can help you," said Puppetmon. Matt looked at it. He really wanted to be better then the rest of them. Have T.K. like him again and let him be a better friend. "Alright, I'll do it," said Matt. Puppetmon smiled. Then Matt placed the tag around his neck. "Nothing happened," said Matt. Then the crest began to glow black. "What's going on.... AAAAAAAHHHH!!" screamed Matt. Puppetmon began to laugh evilly. "Now you'll help me destroy the others," said Pupptemon. "Yes m'lord," said Matt bowing to Puppetmon.

Gabumon and the others raced to find Tai. "Look," said Mimi. "There they are," said Palemon. "Tai, Sora, Izzy, Kari, T.K!" they shouted. "Hey you guys," said Tai. "We have a big problem," said Joe. "What kind of problem?" said Augumon and Gatomon. "Matt has been kidnapped," said Gomamon. "What?!" cried T.K. "When Gabumon went to sleep, Matt was there, but when he woke up he was gone," said Mimi. "What if he was kidnapped by Puppetmon?" said Tentamon. "Ya, what's going to happen to him?" said Biyomon. "Well, we gotta find him," said Sora. "Tai, please we should go," said Kari. The there was a loud groan.  
"Gabumon, whats wrong?" said Kari. Then Gabumon dedigivolved to Tsunomon. "Something's wrong," said Patamon. "Matt must be in real trouble," said Izzy. Then Gabumon dedigivolved back to a digiegg. "No, Gabumon!" cried T.K. Tai walked over and picked up the egg. "We gotta fine Matt and fast," said Tai.   
They began to walk threw the woods looking for Matt. "Matt were are you?" called Tai. "Matt!" called Kari. "Matt, say something!" called Tentamon. "I wonder if Matt ran away," said Gatomon to Kari. Kari shrugged.  
"Ha ha ha ha!" said an annoying voice. "Look up there it's Puppetmon," said Patamon. "Where Matt?" shouted T.K. Puppetmon jumped down to where they where standing. "Why he's right here," said Puppetmon. Matt walked out of the woods to where Puppetmon was standing. He stopped and stood next to him. "Matt!" they all shouted.  
Matt looked like he was in a trance. "Hi you guys," said Matt. "This my new friend." They all gasped and stood back."You guys better Digivolve," said Tai. "Right!" they shouted

"Augumon warp digivolve to... Wargreymon!"  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"   
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikakumon!"  
"Palemon digivolve to Togamon!"  
"Tentamon digivolve to Kabutarimon!"  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"  
"Gatomon Digivolve to Angewomon!"  
Then the tags and crest began to glow and the digivolved to the next level. 

"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!"  
"Ikakumon digivolve to Zudamon!"  
"Togamon digivolve to Lilymon!"  
"Kabutarimon digivolve to MegaKabutarimon!"

"Go get em you guy!" shouted Tai. Then Puppetmon smiled."Terraforce!" shouted Wargreymon. Puppetmon then flung it back at him. "Puppet pummel!" shouted Puppetmon. The others digivolved back down to there rookie form. Then they all looked back at Puppetmon and Matt. "Matt get away from him!" shouted Tai. Then Matt smiled evilly at them."No!" he said. They all gasped. Then they all noticed the crest around his neck.  
"Matt stop!" pleaded Sora. He walked up to Tai and kicked him. He took the digiegg from him and stood next to Puppetmon again. Then the crest around Matt began to glow. The egg began to crack. Out of it came Gabumon. "Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarrurumon!" "Now! Destroy them!" ordered Puppetmon. Matt smiled."Get 'em," said Matt. The others began to run away and MetalGarrurmon began to chase them.  
"C'mon lets go play," said Puppetmon to Matt. "Yes my friend," replied Matt. The crest began to glow again. Puppetmon smiled as they went to his mansion. "You know your my first real friend," said Pupetmon."Mine, too," said Matt. Puppetmon wanted Matt to be his friend forever but the only way to keep him was to make sure the other digidestined wouldnít take him away. "Listen up Matt, you can't listen to anyone but me. There all liars and I'm your only friend," said Pupetmon.   
Pupetmon finally had a friend and he said he gonna keep him no matter what the cost was!

Authors note: I don't own Digimon. It belongs to whom made it. I like the show. I hope you all liked my story. The next part will come soon. Well Cya  



	2. Puppetmon Strikes Back

Pupetmon was looking threw his toy chest. Matt was sitting on the floor. "Finally I found  
it" said Puppetmon. He pulled out a bag of black marbles. "What are they for?" asked  
Matt. Puppetmon smiled. "Watch this" said Puppetmon taking out a slingshot. He walked  
over to the window and opened it. He put a marble on a sling and shot it out at a digimon  
passing by. The Marble exploded. "Bwa ha ha ha" laughed Puppetmon falling on the  
floor.  
Matt took a hand full of marbles and threw them at the same digimon.  
Puppetmon and Matt both fell down laughing like crazy. "This is so much fun" said Matt.  
Puppetmon smiled. "Hey, wheres MetalGarurumon anyway didn't he destroy them yet"  
said Puppetmon getting ticked.  
"He'll be back any minute" assured Matt. Puppetmon then ran to his toy chest to  
look for more stuff to play with.  
  
  
"Tai I can't run anymore" cried Kari. "We have to" said Tai taking Kari's hand.  
They all ran as fast is they could. "Ice Wolf Claw" shouted MetalGarurumon. Augumon  
turned around and shot out a fireball. "Pepper Breath" he shouted. It was useless though  
Augumon's Pepper Breath was to weak to hurt the megadigimon. Then they continued to  
run trying there hardest to stay away from him. All of a sudden T.K. fell and  
MetalGarurumon was standing right beside him. "T.K." shouted Patamon.  
Then T.K.'s digivice began to glow. "Patamon digivolve to Angemon". Angemon  
flew fast and picked up T.K. and took him to Tai to protect him. "It's time to stop you  
MetalGarurumon. We where friends and know your on there side. I'll show you... Hand  
Of Faith". The blast hit MetalGarurumon. He fell but got back up. "Ice Wolf Claw"  
shouted MetalGarurumon. "No" shouted Gatomon. Then Kari's crest began to glow.  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon". "Celestial Arrow" she shouted. "You all  
right?" asked Angewomon. Angemon nodded. "C'mon you guys we have to help them"  
said Tai. The digimon stood ready. "Augumon Warp digivolve to WarGreymon".   
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon... Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon". "Tentamon  
digivolve to Kabuterimon...Digivolve to MegaKabuterimon". "Let's get him" shouted  
WarGreymon. They all ran toward them. Gomamon and Palemon decided to stay and  
protect them if the others lost.  
"Wing Blade" shouted Garudamon. MetalGarurumon fell but got right back up.  
"Lets team up you guys fire at all the same time" said WarGreymon. "Right" they all  
shouted.   
  
"Wing Blade".  
"Celestial Arrow".  
"Horn Buster".  
"Hand of Faith".  
"Terra Force".  
With all the combine power MetalGarurumon fell to the ground. "You did it"  
shouted Joe and Tai. Then MetalGarurumon began to get up again. "What it can't be"  
shouted Mimi, Sora, and Izzy. "I thought you defeated him" said T.K. MetalGarurumon  
stood up but he fell down and turned back to Gabumon. Everyone let out a big sigh.  
  
"Whats going on?" said Puppetmon. "What do you mean?" asked Matt.  
Puppetmon was beginning to throw a fit. He was watching something on the TV Matt  
walked up and saw the digimon beat MetalGarurumon. "He was supposed to win" said  
Puppetmon even more angry. Matt leaned against the wall and folded his arms.   
He closed his eyes and grinned. Then he let out a small chuckle. "Whats so funny?" asked   
Puppetmon glaring at him. "It's obvious, the digidestined crest and digivice give there   
digimon power" said Matt.   
"Ya so" said Puppetmon. "So, if we steal them we can destroy them" said Matt.  
Puppetmon smiled but then he frowned. "How are we going to get them?" asked  
Puppetmon. Matt smiled. "Leave that to me".  
  
Gabumon laid down on the ground. Joe was bandaging his arm. Mimi made him a  
pillow out of leaves. T.K. and Kari and Sora got water form the lake. Tai sat down next  
to Izzy. Koromon and Motimon where sleeping under a tree. Yokomon, Salomon, and  
Patamon where just talking. Gabumon slowly opened his eyes and closed them. Then he  
looked up. "Hold still" said Joe. Mimi took the pillow she made and put it under his  
head.  
"Joe what happened I feel like I fell down a cliff, burnt to a crisp, and beaten   
with a stick" said Gabumon weakly. Palemon and Gomamon chuckled. "Well, actually we had  
to stop you or you would of killed us" said Joe. "What?!" said Gabumon getting up. "Its  
all right" said Sora smiling. "It wasn't your fault" said Tai. "It was Matt's fault he was   
the one who did this and made you attack us". Tai was angry. His gace was red. "Tai it   
wasn't Matt's fault at all" said Kari. Tai looked at Kari. "It was Puppetmon he told him to   
do it".   
Tai looked at his little sister. She was right. Then there was a noise in the bushes.  
"What is it" said Salemon. "Didivolve" said Tai. Then in a flash of light Koramon,  
Yokomon, Salamon, and Motimon digivloved to there next stage. They where ready to  
fight when out of the bushes came... Matt! Matt was all dirty, bruised and cut. His pants  
where ripped. His face was all bruised and dirty. He had cuts on his hands and arms.  
Matt walked a few steps toward them. "Gabumon your all right" said Matt. Then  
he collapsed. T.K. ran to him and shook him but Matt wouldn't wake up. "Matt" cried  
T.K. "Lets get him over there we'll be able to help him" said Mimi and Joe.  
  
Matt awoke late that night. Everyone was asleep accept for Tai, Augumon, and  
Gabumon. "Tai" said Matt getting up. Tai and Augumon both turned to look at Matt.  
"Hey your awake" said Tai. Matt got up and sat next to him. He had bandages on his arms  
and legs. "Matt, what happened to you?" asked Tai. Matt looked at the fire. "Puppetmon  
was controlling me and when I ran away he sent his henchmen after me. They found me  
and beat me up but I slowly got away".  
Tai let out a yawn. Then he and Augumon fell asleep. Matt looked around and  
grinned when he saw Gabumon by the lake. He walked up to him. "Hey buddy" said  
Matt. Gabumon smiled. "So you feeling ok after the battle" he asked. Gabumon nodded.  
"I'm glad your back to normal" said Gabumon talking some water to drink. Them Matt  
dunked his head in the water. Gabumon shot out of the water. Then he went back in. He  
pushed out again seeing Matt. Matt had an evil grin on his face. "Matt stop" said  
Gabumon between breaths.  
Then Matt threw him against the tree. How did Matt get to be that strong thought  
Gabumon. Gabumon tried to get up but Matt grabbed him by the throat and held him  
against the tree. "You where suppose to take care of the digidestined who idiot" said  
Matt. Then Matt took out the crest of evil and pointed it toward Gabumon still holding by  
the throat. "I think another dose of evil will fix you up" said Matt. Gabumon tried to  
struggle free but it was to late. He was back to his evil self.  
"Now help me get the crest and digivices for Lord Puppetmon" said Matt.  
Gabumon smiled wickedly and they took the crests and digivices away. Carefully not to  
wake them. When they where done they walked a little bit into the forest. Gabumon  
digivolved into Garurumon and they rode away to Puppetmon's mansion.  
When they finally reached the mansion Puppetmon was getting ticked because he  
had no one to play with. "Lord Puppetmon I got the crest and digivices" said Matt. "Good  
job know I'll finally destroy the digidestined" said Puppetmon. Then they went inside to  
celebrate.  
  
The next morning no one realized there crest and digivice was gone. They did  
realize Matt and Gabumon where. "What if Puppetmon took them back to his mansion"  
said T.K. "We have to go get him" said Kari to Tai. Everyone looked at Tai. "I don't get  
it why would Puppetmon just take him away?" said Tai to himself. "Well then lets go  
find Matt" said Tai. "Ya" cheered Augumon and Patamon.  
They all walked to the forest with T.K. leading because he knew the way to  
Puppetmon's mansion. "Look" said Gatomon. "Is that the mansion?" asked Sora.  
Biyomon took a closer look. "Thats it Matt must be inside" said Patamon. "Let's go then"  
said Mimi. "Wait we should have a plan first" said Izzy.   
  
Puppetmon was watching from the inside. "There here" said Puppetmon. Matt  
and Gabumon smiled. "Then lets then go see them" said Matt. Puppetmon, Matt, and  
Gabumon chuckled to each other and ran out of the room.  
  
Outside everyone was thinking of a plan. Then there was a loud laughter. "Look  
it's Puppetmon" said Joe. "Hey everyone" said Puppetmon. "Where's Matt" shouted Tai.  
T.K was glaring at Puppetmon. "He's right over there" said Puppetmon pointing to a  
glass case. Everyone turned and gasped. Inside a giant glass case was Matt. He had  
strings on him like he was a puppet. He still looked beat up and dirty. "What did you do  
to him" cried Sora. "He's my Puppet" said Puppetmon as he jumped down. "Know  
I'll destroy you all". "You guys digivolve" said Tai.  
"Right" all the digimon replied. But they couldn't. Everyone started getting sad  
scared and confused. "Why can't the digivolve" they all cried. "It because you ain't got   
your crest and digivice" laughed Puppetmon. They all where scared. Then Matt began to laugh   
and everyone where starting to get even scared. Matt stood up and held the digivices and  
crest. Although that wasn't the worst part. It was when MatalGarurumon came. "What  
are we going to know" Tai managed to say. Will this be the end of the digidestined has Puppetmon  
won? Find out next time.  
  
Authors Note: Hi It's me Puppetmon again. I don't own digimon at all but the people  
who do are lucky. I hope you like my story. My next one will be called Puppetmon  
Strikes out. Well cya 


	3. Puppetmon Strikes out

The digidestined all stood looking at Matt then at MetalGarurumon. Puppetmon  
held the crest and digivices in his hand. "Tai where in trouble" said Augumon. "I'm to  
scared to move" said T.K. Matt laughed at them. Then he signaled MetalGarurumon to  
attack. He began to run toward them. Augumon stepped in front of Tai. "Pepper Breath"  
he shouted hitting MetalGarurumon. But he just laughed at him.  
"Lets get out of here" said Joe running. They all began to run faster and faster.  
MetalGarurumon was catching up. Kari was beginning to get tired. Suddenly he fell. Kari  
hit the ground all weak and tired. Her cold came back. "Lighting Claw" shouted  
Gatomon. MetalGarurumon fell down but got back up he forgot Gatomon was a  
champion digimon. He pushed Gatomon out of the way and pinned Kari to the ground.  
"You'll be the first to go" he said. He reached his paw up in the air ready to strike.  
"Howling Crusher" shouted SaborLeomon. He hit MetalGarurumon. He fell to the ground  
and tried to get up but it hurt to much.   
MetalGarurumon looked at SaborLeomon and turned away and ran back to  
Puppetmon's Mansion. "I'll be back and don't you forget" said MetalGarurumon.  
"Thanks" said Mimi. "Ya we owe you one" said Palemon. Then SaborLeomon went back  
to Leomon. "Your welcome but it's dangerous out in the open we must find shelter" said  
Leomon walking away. Tai ran up to catch him. The others followed. They all found a  
place to stay. It was under a big tree.  
"What are we going to do Leomon?" asked Tai. "I'm not sure" he replied. "But If you  
can get your crest and digivices back you will be able to defeat Puppetmon". "Yes, but how   
are we going to get them if MetalGarurumon and Puppetmon are  
guarding them?" said Izzy. "Don't forget Matt" reminded T.K. "Maybe if we" said  
Biyomon. Everyone stared at Biyomon. "What?" asked Everyone. "I don't know" said  
Biyomon. Everyone sighed miserably. Patamon flew outside and took a look around. "What are  
looking at?" asked Gatomon. "I thought I heard something" said Patamon. "What?" she  
asked. "I don't know" he replied.  
"I got an idea" said Izzy. "What everyone" asked. Izzy got up and looked at  
everyone. "If we can distract MetalGarurumon and Puppetmon we can get the tags and  
crests. But only one of us can go into Puppetmon's mansion". "I'll go" volunteered Tai.  
"Wait Tai let me" said T.K. Everyone looked at T.K. "I know where everything is inside" "T.K. right" said Joe. "He's small and no one will notice him" said Sora. "Ok  
you can go in" said Tai. "Alright it's settled lets go" said Leomon. "Leomon digivole to  
SaborLeomon". "Lets go everyone" shouted. No one noticed a they where being watched.  
  
"Lord Piedmon" said a Digimon. "Yes, what is it?" asked Piedmon looking back. "The  
digidestined had devised a plan to defeat Puppetmon and get there friend back" she said.  
Piedmon was angry. "Listen to me" he said getting anger, "if that digidestined is turned  
back to normal they will be able to defeat me. You must stop them at all costs.  
Puppetmon failed to many times. If he fails again destroy him. Go know LadyDevimon".  
She bowed and then left. Piedmon went to the balcony. He made a fist. "I will not lose"  
he whispered.  
  
  
The digimon got ready. SaborLeomon was in the front the others where behind him.  
T.K snuck to the side of the house. "Ready you guys?" asked Tai. Everyone knodded. "Lets  
go". They all began to run toward the mansion. "Howling Crusher" shouted  
Saborleomon. MetalGarurumon and Puppetmon ran out. "Ice Wolf Claw" shouted  
MetalGarurumon. "Puppet Pummel" shouted Puppetmon. "It worked there out of  
mansion" said Tai. "I hope T.K. can make it" said Sora looking worried.  
  
T.K. snuck into the mansion. He went up the steps toward Puppetmon's room.  
Patamon followed him. "Be careful" said Patamon. "Don't worry I will" said T.K. The  
two finally got to Puppetmon's room. When T.K. opened the door there in front of him  
about a couple of feet away were the creast and digivices. He slowly walked in. When he and   
Patamon came in something pushed T.K. to the ground. "What was that?" asked Patamon helping   
him up. "It was one of Puppetmon's traps see" said T.K. pointing to a trap. Then the two   
walkedtoward the crests and digivices. He was about to take them when he heard and evil   
laugh.  
"I don't think so kid" said Matt! T.K. and Patamon gasped they forgot about  
him. T.K. saw the crest of evil around his neck. It kept glowing blacker and blacker.  
"Matt" he cried, "Stop it and give me the crest and digivices to save are friends". Matt  
laughed walked toward him. "Friends, I have no friends only enemies" he said, "and if  
you want these tags and crests you'll have to get threw me first". T.K eyes flooded with  
water. He wanted to cry and go to Matt but he was evil know. "T.K want me to blow him  
away?" asked Patamon. T.K. looked at Patmon. "No, inside he is still good I'll stop him"  
said T.K. T.K ran in front of Matt. Matt pushed him back. "Matt your my brother and  
your my friend". He laughed and threw T.K. to the ground. T.K. began to cry and he  
shouted "Patamon stop him". Patamon flew in front of him. "Boom Bubble" shouted  
Patamon hitting Matt in the stomach. Matt yelped in pain. T.K. ran and grabbed the crest  
and digivices. "C'mon Patamon we gotta help the others". Matt held his stomach and  
looked evily at them running out of the room.  
  
"Tai, Joe, Sora, Izzy, Kari, Mimi catch" said T.K. throwing the crest and digivices  
at them. "Alright T.K" they shouted. "Digivolve".   
"Augumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon".  
"Biyomon digivilve to Birdarmon. Birdramon Digivolve to Garudamon".  
"Tentamon digivolve to Kabutarimon. Kabutarimon digivolve to MegaKabutarimon".  
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudamon".  
"Palemon digivolve to Togamon. Togamon digivolve to Lillymon".  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon".  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon".  
"Go get them you guys" said Tai.   
Puppetmon and MetalGarurumon looked scared. "Well go get them" said  
Puppetmon. "Get'em MetalGarurumon" shouted Matt from behind. MetalGarurumon  
started running toward them. "TeraForce" shouted WarGreymon. MetalGarurumon fell to  
the ground. "Hand of Faith". "Celestial Arrow". "Horn Buster". "Wing Blade". "Vulcins  
Hammer". "Flower Cannon". The attacks hit MetalGarurumon making him go back  
down to Tsunomon.   
Matt fell to his knees and the crest broke off into pieces. Puppetmon stamped his  
foot. "No I can't lose" he said. "Puppetmon your still pathetic as you always where" said  
a digimon. "LadyDevimon" shouted Puppetmon.  
Lady Devimon.  
Type: Virus  
Bio: LadyDevimon is Piedmon's last defence.   
  
"Lord Piedmon is sick of your failure" she began, "He gave you plenty of  
chances. Know he sent me to tell you your out. You have no right to be called a Dark  
Master. But maybe you can redeem yourself. Destroy the digidestined kid with the  
Tsunomon". Puppetmon Looked at LadyDevimon. "No, I won't destroy him" shouted  
Puppetmon. Everyone let out a gasp. "What?!" shouted LadyDevimon. "No, because he  
said he'd be my friend no matter what and that means I won't hurt him" said Puppetmon.  
"I'll destroy that digidestined myself"! she shouted. She firedout a black energy.  
Matt looked up and covered his eyes. Puppetmon ran picked up Matt and jumped  
out of the way. Everyone looked up and saw Puppetmon covering Matt from the blast.  
"Look Puppetmon saved Matt" said Sora. "Thats weird" said Mimi. LadyDevimon began  
to get aggravated. She began to fire everywhere. Puppetmon picked Matt back up and  
started running. He dogged and duck and ran. His hammer was blasted to pieces. Then he  
took the wood piece off his back and shouted, "Puppet Pummel". LadyDevimon screamed  
in pain. "Teraforce" shouted WarGreymon. "Lord Piedmon I failed you" was the last  
thing she said before she died. Puppetmon laid Matt down. "Are you ok" he asked. Matt  
smiled and said, "Yes, Thank you".  
Then Piedmon appeared and blasted Puppetmon from behind. Puppetmon fell to the  
ground. Everyone gasped and looked at him. Matt scrambled to Puppetmon's side.  
"Puppetmon are you alright, Puppetmon?!" Matt shouted. "Matt" he said slowly, "I'm sorry  
for tricking you before and... I'm sorry for taking your crest and digivice... I'm sorry...   
for not being a real friend". Tears came down Matts face. Puppetmon put the crest of  
friendship around Matt. "My Friend" said Puppetmon. "Puppetmon you'll always be my  
friend no matter what, even though you did make some bad choices I know now you've  
changed and now and forever we'll be friends" said Matt. Puppetmon smiled. Then his  
gears stop turning and he disapeared. "PUPPETMON!" shouted Matt Everyone frowned and began   
to cry. "Touchy" said Piedmon. Everyone spun around and looked at him.  
"Know to take back whats mine" he said. Then a flash of light Matt floated in the  
air with the broken crest of evil and disapeared with Tsunomon with Piedmon. "Matt"  
everyone shouted. Everyone looked in the sky. "Come back" said T.K.  
  
Puppetmon risked his life to save Matt but what is Piedmon's plan? Will the   
digidestined be able save there friend or be destroyed? Find out Next Time on   
digimon Digital monsters :P  
  
Authors Note: This story was written by me. I don't own digimon it is owned by the  
people who made it. The shows cool and I like it. Well thats enough of me Cya later!_!   
P.S. Soon to come "Lord Piedmon and the Child of Evil". 


	4. Lord Piedmon and the Child of Evil

After Piedmon killed Puppetmon (in my story) he kidnapped Matt. The others split up to  
find him. Tai, Izzy, Sora, Kari, and T.K. and there digimon Augumon, Tentamon,  
Biyomon, Gatomon, and Patamon defeated Machinedramon. Mimi, Joe, Gomamon, and  
Palemon went to the around to find where Matt might be held captive. SaborLeomon was  
killed by MetalEtamon on there search. They met up again and decided to go to spiral  
mountain together.  
  
Matt stood strapped into a chair. Piedmon walked around him carefully studying  
him. Piedmon took the crest of friendship away from him and hung it on a peg. The crest  
was glowing brightly. Piedmon had repaired the crest he made. The Crest of Evil. "Let go  
of me Piedmon or else" threatened Matt. Piedmon laughed. "Or else what?" said Piedmon  
staring at Matt. Matt looked at Piedmon. His evil eyes where glaring at him. "My friends  
will come for me" he said. Piedmon laughed again. Matt looked at him like Piedmon was  
an idiot. "Your so called friends aren't going to hurt me" he began, "and they aren't  
going to save you. Listen Matt! Your so called friends are not true. They hurt you, make  
you feel lower then dirt, and don't even appreciate what you do for them". Matt began to  
laugh. "Don't believe me then here look at this" said Piedmon making a projection.   
It showed everything that made Matt sad and mad. The projector showed pictures of  
the times Tai and him got in all those fights. The time T.K. thought he didn't need him. It  
also showed him when he made Kari cry and Mimi and Joe feel bad. It also showed him  
something's that weren't true. Like Izzy and Tai making fun of him. Joe braking stuff on  
purpose at the diner. It showed Gabumon and Patamon talking. They said "Matt thinks  
he's so tough" said Gabumon. "Yeah maybe we should get rid of him he's such a jerk"  
said Patamon. At the end Matt was fighting hard to hide the tears in his eyes.   
Piedmon smiled and walked over to Matt. "You see your so called friends don't  
care for you" Piedmon said grinning. Matt had tears streaming down his face. "No one cares  
for me" Matt whispered. "We can get them back and rule the world" said Piedmon. Matt  
looked up at him. "How?" he said sadly. Piedmon pulled out the crest of evil an put  
around Matt. "Serve me and you'll be avenged" he said. Matt looked down at the ground  
and didn't say anything.   
His head was full of things that bothered him. Then he looked up at Piedmon and  
smiled. "I will serve my Lord" said Matt bowing his head. Piedmon smiled and undid the  
straps of the chair and let Matt up. "Welcome Digidestined of Evil" said Piedmon  
holding up a sword and knighting him the child of evil.  
  
Tai led the others on there search for Matt. Kari was feeling better. Salamon kept  
her eye on Kari just in case if she was feeling sick. Tai held Koromon in his arms.   
Then Izzy and Tentamon behind him on his left. Joe was complaining with Gomamon next to him.   
Sora was holding T.K.'s hand and Patamon andBiyomon where flying behind them. Mimi was in   
deep thought about all the friends she lost. Kari was bringing up the rear with Salamon.   
Everyone was then silent. All that washeard was there footsteps brushing against the dirt.  
Kari wanted to say something to cheer everyone up but it didn't seem like a good  
idea. Everyone had something on there mind. Man I hope Matt is alright but I have to be  
strong for T.K. thought Tai. I want to help everyone but I guess they don't feel like  
talking thought Sora. This is not good to I wish my computer could find Matt thought  
Izzy. I think everyone is mad at me thought Joe. I hope everyone feels ok thought Mimi.  
Kari was looking at Salmon. Salmon smiled at her.  
Then a loud crash broke the silence. "AHHHH" Kari screamed. A tree from  
behind her almost crushed her. "Kari!" shouted Tai running toward her. "Are you ok?" he  
asked. Kari knodded. Then there was a loud laughter. It echoed threw the woods. The  
voice was chilling and evil. "Digidestined come to spiral mountain to get your friend  
back or are you scared" said the voice. "PIEDMON!" they all shouted. "So thats where  
Matt is come on everyone lets go to spiral mountain" said Tai. "Then we save Matt" said  
T.K. Everyone began to walk again. Kari staying close to Tai.  
  
Matt sat in a chair in a dark room. He was mad. His hands rapped around the crest  
of evil. I'll show them all I'll destroy them. Real friends ha, I'll get them all. Tai, Sora,  
Mimi, Joe, Izzy, T.K., and Kari. Then I'll show there puny digimon a lesson he thought over and over.   
Well here you are your friends are coming" said Piedmon from behind him. Matt didn't look back.  
Piedmon walked behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. A black energy  
came from his hand in Matt. Matt's eyes where cold. His hate was building. The crest of  
evil grew brighter black. The crest of friendship died out. The symbol was gone and in the  
crest of evil symbol, a skull shined, brightly.  
Piedmon let Matt sit there. I don't want any mistakes thought Piedmon. So he  
placed more fake images inside Matt's mind. Matt grew angrier. "Your friends are here"  
said Piedmon. "They'll find you soon enough". Matt sat there staring coldly at nothing in  
particular. Piedmon let out a small chuckle and disappeared.  
  
Outside the digidestined where right in front of spiral mountain. "I don't like this"  
said Sora. "Its to easy". Tai nodded in agreement. "I think you guys better digivolve" said  
Tai. "Alright" they replied. "Augumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon".  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon". "Tentamon digivolve to Kabuterimon to  
MegaKubuterrimon". "Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon to Garudamon". "Palamon  
digivolve to Togamon to Lilymon". "Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon to Zudamon".  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon".  
Everyone went inside slowly. It was quiet to quiet. No one was around. As they  
walked the reached a room. A pitch black room. As they all walked in the door slammed  
shut from behind them. Then a light dimmed on a digiegg. "Hey thats Gabumon's  
digiegg" said WarGreymon. The there was an evil laugh. It echoed threw the room. Then  
the a spotlight dimmed on.... Piedmon. "Piedmon where is Matt?" asked Tai glaring at him.   
"Right here digidestined although he isn't please to see you" said Piedmon. Then  
he moved from the side revealing Matt sitting in the chair. His hands clenched, his body  
stiff and his eyes cold. "MATT" shouted T.K. "Alright digidestined it's time to die" said  
Piedmon. "No way" said WarGreymon, "lets fight". Piedmon smiled. "Trump Sword"  
he shouted flinging swords at the digimon.   
As they where fighting the kids ran to Matt. "Matt your okay" said Tai. Matt  
didn't move. Tai grabbed his arm but Matt didn't move. "Matt get up" cried Sora. Matt  
looked at Sora. She backed away and almost screamed. Then he pushed Tai making him  
fall right into Joe. "Matt stop it" shouted Tai getting up. Then Tai punched Matt in the face. "I'm  
gonna show you traitor" shouted Tai. Izzy and Joe tried to stop Tai but they failed. Mimi  
began to cry. She hated fights. Matt swung back at Tai. Tai flew back and toppled into  
Kari and T.K.  
Meanwhile the digimon where not having much luck. "Flower Cannon" shouted  
Lillymon. Piedmon laughed and flung a sword at her. "Horn Buster" shouted  
MegaKabuterrimon. "Wing Blade" shouted Garudamon. "Child's play" said Piedmon  
fling swords at them. Before Zudamon could even attack Piedmon hit him with a sword.  
"CELESTIAL ARROW".  
"HAND OF FAITH".  
The two attacks flew at Piedmon and hit him. When the blast cleared Piedmon stood  
without a dent. Angemon and Angewomon gasped. "TERRAFORCE" shouted  
WarGreymon. Piedmon only laughed. The flung another sword at them. The digimon laid  
on the ground beaten and bruised.  
Sora looked at Tai and Matt fighting. T.K. begged Tai to stop but he wouldn't  
listen. Joe and Izzy wanted to stop them but where to afraid. Sora then noticed Matts  
crest. She quickly took it off the peg. The crest was turning black and the symbol was  
disappearing. Tai then held Matt by the shirt ready to punch him. Sora quickly grabbed  
Tai's arm and stopped him. Izzy and Joe held Tai back. Matt stood up and went back  
sitting. Kari stood next to Mimi crying.  
"Sora whats your problem" shouted Tai trying to break away from Joe and Izzy.  
"Tai stop it" shouted Joe and Izzy together. "Don't you see Tai" said Sora sadly. "It us  
not Matt". "What do you mean" said Mimi, Tai, Kari, and T.K. "The more we fight with  
Matt the more he gets mad and the more he gets mad means the more he hates us" Sora  
said showing the crest of friendship. Then the crest began to crack and it broke into pieces. Then the  
Suddenly Gabumon's digiegg disappeared.  
"I don't understand... you mean it's because of us" said T.K. Izzy and Joe let Tai  
go. Tai turned red. "Ha ha digidestined your little friends are defeated" laughed Piedmon.  
"Now its your turn"! They began to run away. Kari holding Tai's hand and T.K. sticking  
close to Sora. The digimon were hurt and weak.   
Then T.K. slipped and he fell to the ground. Piedmon picked him up an took a  
sword. He chuckled and said, "You'll be the first to go". T.K. had tears streaming down  
his cheeks. "Matt I'm sorry for hurting you" he cried. Matt eyes softened and looked at T.K. He slowly  
walked toward Piedmon and T.K. He held the crest of evil in his hand. Then a tear from T.K. fell  
down on the ground. "T.K." he murmured. Then the crest of evil began to stop glowing.  
"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE" screamed Matt. Then suddenly the crest of friendship began  
to put back together. Sora picked it up and tossed it to Matt. Suddenly the digiegg began  
to reappear and it hatched. "GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO.... METALGARURUMON".  
Piedmon gasped and dropped T.K. Matt caught him. "Ice wolf claw" shouted  
MetalGarurumon. Piedmon fell back. "You may have won the battle but you haven't won  
the war digidestined" said Piedmon. "I will come back and destroy you". Piedmon  
disappeared. The other digimon went back to there in training stage. Matt put down T.K.  
and climb on MetalGarurumon's back.  
"Matt where are you going" they all cried out. Matt didn't answers. Then he and  
MetalGarurumon walked away. "He'll be back" said Tai. "To help us defeat Piedmon".   
As Matt left he looked at his crest and remembered the friend. A special friend.  
  
The End  
  
Authors Note: Okay I don't own digimon but someone does. This is were is leaves off  
and then goes back to where the show goes on. I liked writing this fanfic and hoped you  
like it. This was my first digimon fic and i wrote it a LONG time ago. Well g2g cya later.   
  



End file.
